


You Have To Time the Pukes!

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Force-Feeding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Post-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne has an...interesting kink but Alphys is used to it by now. Post-Pacifist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Time the Pukes!

**Author's Note:**

> how is there not any alphyne emeto fic undyne is canonically into puke

Dr. Alphys slouched in her home office chair, inputting lines of code for a three-dimensional robotics simulation. It was tedious as all get-out, and deep down, she missed working with her hands. There was something about the process of scavenging for scrap, fashioning her own parts, and brute forcing long-dead power tools and appliances to work before she could get to work that made her results all the more satisfying. Surface technology was far more advanced than she had anticipated, and she could actually do her work without obstacles. 

She sighed, saved her progress and closed her beat-up work laptop. The sun had set a few hours ago and she hadn't bothered to turn on the light. She rubbed her eyes, wiped her glasses on her dirty pajama shirt, and heaved a sigh.

"Alphys! I'm home! And I got takeout!" The familiar gruff voice rung out from their kitchen. Alphys's stomach growled (what had she even eaten today besides potato chips?) and she hadn't seen Undyne all day, except when she was half-asleep and getting a goodbye kiss before her tough girlfriend with a reliable sleep cycle went to work. She tumbled out of her chair and trotted to join Undyne at the table, where she was laying out the contents of her haul. 

"Let's see…seaweed soup and pineapple chicken for you…steamed pork dumplings, pad thai with shrimp, a curry soup that also has shrimp…oh man, do we have any of that pink goop left?"

Alphys glanced around the fridge as she got herself a bottle of soda. "Yep! Say, um, U-Undyne?" Undyne had started to go to town on her first round of appetizers, her teeth gnashing and gnawing and generally aggressing the hell out of her food. "Yeah, what." She mumbled through a mouthful of dumpling.

"U-um…nothing. Just wondering why you got so much food. You ate lunch, r-right?"

Undyne swallowed, then twisted her face slightly. "Baaaaabe…" she whined.

"Whaaaaaat," Alphys replied in the same tone.

"You said we should uh…do…that thing that I like on the weekend. If you're not up to it, that's fine! But I was kind of hoping…" 

"O-oh my God…I'm so sorry, I'm so out of it. It's S-Saturday, right? I can't believe I forgot." Well, she could believe she forgot. Chunks of time tended to disappear without warning, and she was never not out of it. But this wasn't the time to evaluate her mental health troubles. "I am so up to it."

Undyne grinned. "Well, I've already started on the dumplings. Don'tcha wanna hear what else I've eaten today?"

Alphys grinned and flicked her tongue out instinctively. "Finish the dumplings…then tell me all about it." Undyne complied, swallowing the last few steamed dumplings whole. 

"Not much, to be honest. Lotta water…a protein shake. Oh, a few bananas! But now I'm starving. " 

"Then you should, uh, eat." Alphys gestured to the huge container of yellow soup, swirling with orange spices and the faint outlines of vermicelli. Undyne ripped off the lid and tilted it back, chugging the oily broth and sucking the thin noodles into her mouth and swallowing the shrimp whole. 

Alphys finished her own soup as she watched Undyne start slurping up the pad thai, and she rested her tiny yellow hand on her shoulder. "Is it good?"

Between bites, Undyne muttered, "It's so good." 

"You must be…r-really r-ravenous." 

Undyne paused to take a breath and a sip of water, her first since starting. "I could eat a horse, while riding it. I could eat a boulder. I could…" She trailed off so she could take another bite. "That really hits the spot." 

Alphys cleared her throat as she watched Undyne finish off the noodles and lean backward in her chair, rubbing her stomach. "Oof, OK. That was good."

"But didn't you want some dessert?" Alphys stood up, passing a hand over Undyne's slightly swollen belly.

"Yeah! YEAH!" 

Alphys spooned out a bowl of pink goop and poured rainbow sprinkles all over it. "H-h-have at it. I think I'll uh, put my food in the fridge for now." 

After she licked the bowl clean, Undyne reclined in the kitchen chair, a few sprinkles lingering in the corner of her mouth. Her breathing was slightly labored and she rubbed her stomach. "Jesus…"

Alphys trotted over and kissed on the cheek, letting her tongue dart out to lap up the sprinkles. "How are you feeling?"

"Great…I am so ready…if I can move from this chair."

Alphys smiled and pulled at Undyne's arm. "You had the determination to eat all that, I'm sure you have the determination to make it to the bathroom."

Undyne stood up unsteadily and took careful steps to their bathroom, which boasted a roomy, magically enhanced, mildew-free tub. She sat on the edge and hunched over, clutching her stomach. "C'mere." She wrapped her arms around Alyphs's shoulders and pulled her in for a clumsy kiss.

Alphys burned with her blush, but returned the kiss, even when her tongue got caught on one of Undyne's sharp teeth. Undyne moaned at the bloom of blood in her mouth and swallowed thickly. Her stomach gurgled, and she pulled away.

"I can't take this! Get outta those clothes!" She grinned a wicked grin, and Alphys complied, stripping off her pajama pants and dorky T-shirt to bare herself for Undyne's hungry eyes. 

"You're so cute…don't ever forget that, OK?" 

"Oh my God, no…you're the cutest." Alphys tried to push Undyne into the bathtub, but couldn't move her. "Come on…if you don't let me be stronger then..then I WON'T do the thing and you're just going to have to sit here with a tummyache while I go watch anime all by myself."

"You got me there." Undyne flopped into the bathtub, before groaning at the sensation of all the food being shaken up even more. Her stomach was churning with all its might. Alphys hopped in and straddled her pelvis, sliding her genital slit up against the noticeable bulges in Undyne's gym shorts. The tips of her hemipenes were poking out, stirred by the sight of her girlfriend openmouthed and panting in desperation. 

Alphys slid her hands up Undyne's tanktop, stroking her twitching abs and the swells of her chest, before yanking the pesky garment up over her head and flicking her tongue over her collarbone. Undyne giggled at the sensation and lifted her hips up. Thankfully Alphys took the hint and began moving in a steady grind. Undyne swallowed thickly, before pressing her hand to her clavicle in the universal gesture of someone going through some wicked acid reflux.

"Urgh…can we move? Yeah, like…hold on.." Undyne sat up and lifted Alphys with her, before shimmying out of her shorts and plopping her girlfriend back down in her lap. Her claspers were spread, eager for touch, and Alphys reached a hand between their bodies and indulged her with a few firm strokes. Undyne gasped, and wrapped her arms around Alphy's back.

"Y-y-you like that?"

"God, yes. But this food has some fighting spirit…it needs to get out! Babe…?"

"Yes?"

Undyne blushed, alway perplexingly shy about her kinks around Alphys when it came time to execute them. "C-could you…finger my throat until I puke all over you?" She covered her face and giggled.

"O-O-Oh my God, OK. Open wide."

Undyne complied, and Alphys took a moment to try to determine which hand had blunter nails (she settled on the left) and slid her middle and index fingers past Undyne's thresher teeth and uniquely slippery tongue, into her yielding throat. Undyne gripped her forearm, moaning desperately and twisting her tongue around the stubby digits. Alphys tickled the back of her throat carefully, and yanked her hand back when Undyne began to convulse and gag. 

A hot torrent of vomit splashed onto Alphys's face and chest, thick and soupy and brownish orange, except for the spots of color provided by undigested sprinkles. She opened her mouth to the waterfall, catching the chunks of barely recognizable shrimp and mushed up dumpling meat and noodle strands that she had watched Undyne eat just before, and a thrill shook through her body. She gulped mouthful after mouthful, until Undyne was quaking with dry heaves and coughs. She moaned weakly between each wretched heave, tears streaking from her right eye. Her hand was gripping Alphys's arm tight enough to hurt, and the other was scratching grooves into the bathtub's floor. A few long strands of opaque yellowish dripped from her mouth, falling down her chin and sliding down her neck, and she gave a final shudder before her mouth twisted into a wide grin.

Finally, she sat up straight and swallowed again, her limbs shaking with the release. "Wow." her voice trembled and she coughed, wiping her stained mouth. "Wow…" The vomit pooled between them, dripping down both of their chests and into their laps, and Alphys rested her head against Undyne's chest. A tired and satisfied smile crossed her face, even though she was unconsciously grinding down into Undyne's lap. 

"You OK?" Alphys asked softly. 

"I'm GREAT! What about you? How you doing down there?" 

"I-I..I…I forgot how hot that was. Um, uh…maybe you should drink some water though…it's important to stay hydrated…"

"Later, right now, I gotta take care of you." Undyne slid her index finger in-between Alphys's hempenes. Alphys gulped and leaned into Undyne's chest more, breathing in deeply as she rubbed the still-warm puke up against her sensitive parts.

Alphys was mostly quiet, and she zeroed in on the feeling Undyne's heartbeat, and the feeling of her lips pressing encouraging kisses to her crest. Everything was slippery warm, though the vomit was going to dry up and grow tacky soon, but as far as she was concerned this could last forever. She tried to be mindful of the details in this perfect moment: the slight rasp of Undyne's teeth and the low murmur of her voice, her perfect and measured strokes and squeezes that sent a heavy liquid warmth thrumming through her entire pelvis, the lingering taste of the special meal Undyne had prepared in her stomach for her…

Alphys;s legs twitched more and more, and she shifted so she could wrap her thighs around Undyne's waist. She clung to her mighty shoulders, and tried to say "I'm close," but the words came out in a barely comprehensible rush of syllables. Undyne stroked faster, twisting her wrist at the sensitive tips, and growled, and that was it. 

Alphys tensed up and then melted into Undyne's body, her come spurting against Undyne's wrists and a barely spoken "uguu…" in her mouth. She frantically kicked her little feet against the empty air and curled and uncurled her claws with every lick of sensation. Finally, she stopped spasming in Undyne's hands and exhaled.

"I love you…"

"Love you too, babe…" 

Undyne turned on the tap while Alphys shakily turned to find the drain plug so they could wash the mess off before they settled in for a night of anime. 

"So, after this, I was thinking we could finish up Strawberry Panic?" suggested Alphys.

"You bet your grooty."


End file.
